That's Life
by Katsuki
Summary: Chapter 3: Yugi Mutou Have you ever wondered how Yugi can think, act and look so young? I have. Heartbreak can do that to you.
1. Seto Yukio

Dove: Well. this is a feedback flic. I hope you review!  
  
Raven: The more reviews the better.  
  
Dove: The birthdays are real for Mokuba and Seto Okies?  
  
Raven: PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's a feedback flic, the more feedback the more chappies. the more chappies the more stuff about the YGO cast.  
  
Dove: VOTE for the next character for the next chappie. I picked Seto cause I think he's the oldest. (I made up the year of his b-day. all I know is, is that Mokuba is five years younger.) I could keep going on Seto's childhood. He still has MANY years to go through.  
  
Raven: REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Tomeo Yukio sat down on his recliner and picked up the remote to the television. Before turning it on he heard his wife turn on the water in the kitchen so he got up to see what she was up to.  
  
Mrs. Yukio tended to do work even in her state. She hated feeling like she was useless and didn't like to just sit around even if she was ten months pregnant.  
  
She picked up the dirty plate and ran it under the warm water. She smiled softly after she grunted as she felt a pretty strong kick inside her. Absentmindedly she rubbed her stomach softly and hushed her baby.  
  
"Shh, shh, shhhhh. It's okay little baby. You'll be coming out soon I hope. It's okay, shhhhh. Calm down my baby." She whispered to her unborn child.  
  
"Suki." A stern voice rang through the kitchen. Mrs. Suki Yukio's smile brightened when she heard this. She was caught out of bed. "Oh fizzle- sticks." She muttered loudly as she turned around while she was drying the dish that she was washing to see her husband behind her.  
  
She smiled as she saw Tomeo the caring and loving husband she was married to with his hands on his hips and scowling at her.  
  
"What dear?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Why are you out of bed AGAIN?" He said just as sternly as before as he raked his hand through his fairly long black hair to the side again. He only kept his hair to the side.  
  
His wife sighed softly and tried to hold back laughter as his hair went in front of his face again but failed horribly.  
  
"My love. You're going to give me a heart attack if something was to happen to you or the baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist softly and ran his hair through her long soft blond hair. He tucked the hair behind her ear to see her beautiful gray eyes.  
  
Suki sighed through her nose as she smirked and rested her head on his chest. She looked up to her husband's light blue eyes and arched up to kiss him softly on his lips.  
  
"I'm fine, love. You just worry too much. You know me, I hate sitting around doing nothing." She whined. She leaned back, crossing her arms and pouting. She picked up the plate and finished drying it.  
  
"You're not doing 'nothing'. You're taking care of yourself and your daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" she asked looking up from washing another plate.  
  
"I'm just guessing, dear. What? You don't want a daughter? I thought all women want daughters." He said softly as he stole the dish and dried it himself.  
  
His wife pouted as she scowled softly at her husband for stealing her dish. She picked up another to clean.  
  
"No, I don't mind what the baby is. Just that we are good parents. I'll love it just the same way if it's a boy or a girl." She said smiling down at her child again.  
  
Tomeo placed the dried dish in the cupboard and smiled fondly at his wife and reached over and rubbed her stomach gently.  
  
"Diddo."  
  
His wife giggled softly and picked up another plate. "So if it is a girl, what wo-" She gasped and cried out in pain. Placing her hands on her stomach, dropping the plate and having it shatter on the tile floor, scrunching her face in pain.  
  
"Are you alright, dear? What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Tomeo started throwing questions nonstop as he helped her back into an upright position.  
  
Mr. Tomeo Yukio started to panic to the point of hyperventilation when he heard what his wife said next.  
  
"M-my w-w-wa-t-ter b-broke." She gasped out softly, taking deep breaths. She looked up to her love and smiled as sweat started to collect at her brow. "T-take d-deep breaths. w-with m-me h-hon-ney."  
  
Tomeo laughed softly with his wife. He fallowed her instructions.  
  
"Okay, we must hurry then, come on dear... Easy, easy. Yes, we only need to get you into the car." He steered his wife to the right and helped her down the small steps, into the garage and into the passenger side, buckling her up.  
  
Tomeo slapped his forehead when he realized he left the keys on the table next to the front door. Suki struggled not to laugh at her husband's antics.  
  
She watched as he jumped over the three steps and flew through the kitchen.  
  
Tomeo made a sharp turn to the left and ran passed the couch sliding on the wood floor finally realizing that he did have his shoes on either.  
  
Right now he was thanking any and all gods that he kept his coat, shoes and keys in the same place.  
  
He grabbed his coat, not caring which one it was and slammed his feet into shoes that he wasn't sure that were his and grabbed the keys as he ran down the same path through the kitchen and into the garage.  
  
He ran to his wife and placed her shoes on the mat in front of her so that she could slip her feet into. He double-checked her buckle to make sure she was down and slammed the door and ran to the other side.  
  
Tomeo sat at the driver's seat panting. He took deep calming breaths as he started the car and slowly backed out of the car.  
  
As he drove as fast as he could but not going above the speed limit too much he would sneak glances over to Suki as she grasped her stomach in pain.  
  
As she hit her head softly behind her to the back of the seat, taking the slowest breaths possible she could, trying to control her breathing.  
  
Tomeo smiled as he reached over and grasped her hand tightly.  
  
Suki would occasionally squeeze so tightly that Tomeo would hiss in pain.  
  
He quickly turned into the emergency lane and practically carried his wife into the hospital. "Where's the maternity?!?" He asked the nearest nurse.  
  
"Is this her first child?" She asked as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Yes!" He said breathlessly.  
  
One of the other nurses wheeled a wheelchair and wheeled her off. The nurse that asked the question wrapped her arm around his shoulder and asked his to claim down. "Don't worry, the first child is always slow. So just claim down and breathe. You're going to be a great father."  
  
"I need to be there. I'll wait but I need to be with her."  
  
Soon time flew and Tomeo was next to his panting wife, she JUST changed out of her clothes and was waiting for the doctor.  
  
Suki bit her lower lip to avoid screaming. She breathed out and said breathlessly to her husband as calmly as she could. "Could. Ah! Could you p- please g-get the d-doctor, honey? I think the baby is coming now."  
  
Tomeo kissed his wife's hand softly, patting it. He ran to the door and called. "Doctor! Any doctor! Please, the baby's not being patient! Quick!"  
  
Tomeo quickly went back to his wife that bit her lip so hard so not to scream that she was bleeding, when a doctor walked in.  
  
"You're first right?" He said smiling. He got a nod as he kissed his wife's face to claim both of them.  
  
"Oh then claim down, the first takes forever." He made a quick peek to see how far along she was. His eyes went bug eyed when he saw the baby's head was already half out.  
  
"Quickly! Come! Nurse this baby is practically here right now!" Three nurses ran in and started their work.  
  
"You're going to be a great mother. You look so beautiful right now. You can do it! Oh, I love you so much, you can do this."  
  
Suddenly there was a scream.  
  
There was slight cheering when the doctor held up the baby. "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" Tomeo asked as he hugged his wife.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy." The doctor said happily.  
  
The couple cheered for joy. Now they had a son. but what to name him? They were thinking it was going to be a girl.  
  
"Time of birth: 6:39pm on October 25th."  
  
As the nurses cleaned off the baby and gave him a check up they wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and handed him gently to his father.  
  
The father carefully held his first-born son to his chest and walked slowly to his lovely wife.  
  
"Oh! He's SO handsome! He is going to be beautiful young man! Oh, oh. Come here, you're so adorable. What should we name him, love?"  
  
"How about Seth?"  
  
"Seth? Honey, I don't know. How could we name him that?"  
  
"It means 'set or appointed.' I know how you are with faith and fate and everything."  
  
"But Seth? Seth Yukio?"  
  
"Alright, sweet heart. Seto? It's a boy's name. It also means the same thing."  
  
Suki looked down at her son. He looked like he knew exactly what was happening and what they were talking about. She looked into his adorable sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hmm, Seto Yukio." She smiled up at him. "Alright."  
  
"You better keep those kawaii eye, mister. They're a lovely color." She said softly, putting her index finger on his nose and rubbing it softly. Soon Seto fell asleep.  
  
"Seto! Sweet heart! Mommy's making cookies, does my little man want to watch?" She asked as she put her hand on her hips while he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok Mommy!" Seto chirped happily.  
  
He crawled up onto a stool so that he could watch. "And I'm not little!" "Oh yah? How old is my big strong little man?" His mother teased.  
  
"I'm five!"  
  
"Could you show me on your fingers?" He held up four fingers on his right hand and one on his left.  
  
"Why don't you use your thumb?"  
  
"Cause yous said to use my fingers." He said happily.  
  
Suki simply rolled her eyes. "You're so technical. Just like your father." She smiled fondly as she rubbed her stomach; she was seven and a half months along now. "How is summer going for my little man? This is you're very first summer vacation from school!" She squeaked. "Oh!"  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Is Mokuba hurting you again?!" Seto ran over to his mother and wrapped his little arms around her leg. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Mokuba? Who is Mokuba?" She said lifting her skirt to look at her son.  
  
"I had a dream that you came home with a little boy and you said his Mokuba and you said it was my little brother and that I have to look after him when you're not around!"  
  
Suki laughed sweetly and picked up her son and set him next to the mixer to watch.  
  
"So, You had a dream that you got a little brother named Mokuba?"  
  
He nodded his head frantically. "Yup!"  
  
"Ah. Fate works in mysterious of ways."  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Can I put in the chocolate chips?" He said with a little smile.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Oh, Sorry. May I?"  
  
Suki smiled softly and then handed the now open bag of chocolate chips.  
  
Seto slowly and cautiously poured the sweets into the concoction and watched it swirl.  
  
"Mommy? Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy went to work. Daddy's a chemist. He's very smart and hopes that you will be too."  
  
Seto smiled and hugged his mother lovingly. "I love you Mommy." He said into his chest. "Don't forget me." He whispered.  
  
"What was that honey?" She said as she pulled back and tapped his little nose.  
  
"Nothing Mommy." He said softly. She squeaked again, giggling.  
  
"Seto, little man, feel." She said still giggling as she placed her son's hands on her stomach to feel his little sibling kick.  
  
Seto pouted, unseen by his mother as she continued to make cookies.  
  
Seto quietly ate his cookies up on his perch on the counter. Suddenly he heard his mother collapses and scream in pain.  
  
Seto gasped as he jumped off the counter and searched the house for his mother. He didn't have to look far when he turned the corner to the living room.  
  
There on the floor was his mother gasping for breath, squeezing a pillow, bleeding.  
  
"Seto! Seto baby! Call 911! The baby's coming! Coming quick!"  
  
Seto ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone calling 911 hurriedly.  
  
"911 emergency service, how may we help you?"  
  
"My mommy! She's having a baby! My Daddy's not home! We need help! She's bleeding!"  
  
"Calm down young man. Where do you live?"  
  
"7711 Samoa Drive! Riverside!" He said quickly.  
  
"Alright an ambulance is coming over young man, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm five."  
  
"Just calm down and go see your mother. How is she breathing? How much has she bled?"  
  
"I'll go see."  
  
Seto hurried to his mother's side. Suki grabbed her son's arm to get his attention and unintentionally squeezed too hard, possibly enough to bruise.  
  
"Seto. Ah! Seto. You're going to have to. to deliver the baby. I know it! Ah!"  
  
"H-how Mommy! I-I d-don't know w-what to do!"  
  
"You're a smart boy. I know you can do it! I almost gave birth to you in the Toyoda."  
  
"H-hold on Mommy!"  
  
Seto ran to pick up the phone and get instructions. This time he brought the phone with him.  
  
"M-my mommy's giving birth right now. She's losing a lot of blood. W-What should I do?"  
  
"Alright young man. You need to take a deep breath. Calm down and we'll get through this." The woman on the line gave him a list of things he would need.  
  
Seto gathered all the things he was supposed to have and came back to his tired mother.  
  
"Ok mommy! You can do this! You've always said that I came quickly! Mokuba is going to too! You can do this Mommy! I love you!"  
  
Right after saying this, the baby seemed to come right out. Seto wrapped the baby in a blanket that he had gotten and looked up at his mother. "It's a boy." He whispered.  
  
Slowly he kneeled down next to her, the baby was slowly placed in her arms and she smiled down at him. "Mokuba Yukio. What a fitting name." She looked up at the face of her son.  
  
"And he was delivered by my hero, my little man." She rubbed his cheek gently, accidentally getting blood on him. "Seto, you seem to know what's going to happen to me. Remember you're a smart boy and it wasn't you're fault all right? Watch over Mokuba, Daddy and yourself for me all right?"  
  
"I-I promise Mommy." He grabbed little Mokuba and held him in sight for his mother.  
  
Suki held onto Mokuba's hand, rubbing the tiny thing with her thumb gently.  
  
"I love you both. Tell. Tell your father that it wasn't his fault either and that I love him too, alright my little hero?"  
  
"I will Mommy. I love you too." Seto whipped his eyes from the tears he refused to have at this time.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Seto. Cry joy for the birth of your little brother." She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Whatcha think?  
  
Raven: PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK FLIC HERE!!!  
  
Thank you for reading this crapy story.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Katsuya Jounouchi

Dove: I know what all are thinking- FINALLY! I know it took a long time but I've been REALLY busy.  
  
Raven: Yah being a sophomore in high school, training for tryouts for track and field, keeping a social life, a love life and what? Twelve stories that we're working out and another four stories we're continuing is hard work!  
  
Dove: Ha! Yah right! You don't do ANY of that! If you did and if you weren't MADE UP! I WOULD be able to do all that with no problem!  
  
Raven: *shrugs* REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
A tall woman smirked and knocked on the door. This was her job. A stripper for mostly last night singles parties.  
  
A man snuck her in and gave her a quick story that it's was Mr. Yon Jounouchi's last night of being single.  
  
"So how's he like it? Rough or graceful women?"  
  
"He's marring a pretty tough woman. better be graceful."  
  
"No problem." She smirked with an evil plan going through her mind. This will be a night he will never forget.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
A woman carried her one and a half year old son up the steps of a courthouse.  
  
She turned looking over the rim of her dark sunglasses that went with her long straight thick fake raven hair that was truly a wig to look around.  
  
She glared down at one of her customers, oh pardon. the father of her son that is in her arms as he walked into the courthouse. She smirked and walked in.  
  
As she walked near the door that was the court that she was due at in a half hour she slipped into the nearest restroom and placed her baby on the counter and looked over the long sink to the mirror.  
  
She took a deep breath trying to go into character. She slipped off her sunglasses for everyone to see her shinning purple eyes.  
  
She took off the wig to reveal her long shiny and beautifully honey blonde hair as it fell from its bun.  
  
Too bad it was dyed, she thought while she looked at the tips of her hair, as she looked at the mirror she dully wondered what color she was born with.  
  
All she knew was that it was red when she met Mr. Jounouchi.  
  
She licked her red lipstick covered lips and trotted over to the paper towels to rip on off. She looked over to her sleeping son and glared at him for all that she was worth.  
  
She lightly gasped and turned to check the stalls to make sure no one was near. No one was in there.  
  
Satisfied that she was alone she started to get down to business. She began to practice her roll to the mirror.  
  
"Okay. Now let's look at this, Miss Beautiful." She said sexily and confidently.  
  
She started to get serious and used the wet paper towel wipe her dry eyes with it over her heavy mascara. She began real-like sobs.  
  
"That. That man in there." She sniffled and concentrated on crying, the tears started to come to her eyes but wouldn't fall. "Is. is the man you fell in love with and you. you wanted to prove to him that you loved him by giving him a beautiful baby." She sobbed heavily as she gestured to her son.  
  
She quickly started to shake her head violently, trying to knot her hair and put it into a loose bun to cover her ears that had many piercing in them and she grabbed her mascara. She applied as much as she could then grabbed some eye wettener. She wasn't devastated enough.  
  
She put the eye solution into her eyes and began to blink slowly to have it roll down her cheeks with her mascara. She smirked. There.  
  
She frowned and sobbed. "That. that man you fell in love with. he. he c- called you a. whore. a prostitute. a thing that could be used by men. a. a. a bitch." She sobbed heavily again, grabbing her chest dramatically.  
  
Smirking into the mirror again, "Too bad he didn't know this bitch's bark is only half her bite." She grabbed her son and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door softly.  
  
She gave out one last soft sob, "I deserve an academe award. Yes, The next award goes to. Katsuki Yoshino." She shirked and went to do her grand performance.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
Mr. Yon Jounouchi growled low in the back of his throat as he slammed his car door outside of the courthouse with his son in the backseat.  
  
He looked back at the bundle ready to glare at him but he could help but smile at those giant brown eyes that were blinking curiously up at him.  
  
Jounouchi dully noted the silver bracelet on the baby's wriest to tell everyone the kid's name and that he has type B blood.  
  
He sighed heavily as he hit the back of his head with the car's headrest. He gnawed at his lip trying to think of how he was going to explain all this to his wife.  
  
He thought about telling her.  
  
"Oh I adopted him, Tara. You always said you wanted a child. Oh. The papers? Um."  
  
Busted. That plan won't work.  
  
He looked back at his son. Hm. He was alone. Well not really but the kid can't talk.  
  
"So Katsuya." Yon snorted. "I can't believe the bitch named you after herself. Hmm. That's going to scar you for life huh? Gods, What am I going to tell my wife?" He looked at him as if he had the answer.  
  
"The truth? Yah, she'd want to hear that. Me, the executive for computers of SBC wanted two lives. Me be with you during the day and be with a prostitute at night? Yah that would be good."  
  
He licked his lips and leaned farther over to look at his cute son.  
  
"So Kat. You're a millennium baby huh? Born January 1st? How's it feel?"  
  
He stared at his son as if he was going to talk and tell him this was all a dream. Katsuya just blinked, cocking his head to the right slightly.  
  
"How does it feel not being considered a bastard anymore but now a son of a bitch? You feel big now?"  
  
He asked raising an eyebrow as his son began to drool.  
  
"That good huh? So good that your mouth waters?"  
  
He chuckled and turned back to face the wheel and shook his head still laughing.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the sky out the windshield and asked.  
  
"This all happened because my men finish the job?"  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Sperm.  
  
Sperm banks.  
  
He was in one before he was married and before he even met his wife!  
  
He laughed triumphantly, started the car and headed home.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Little Mrs. Tara Jounouchi answered the phone while holding little sleeping three-year-old Katsuya in her arms.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, I wish to speak to a Mr. Yonni Jounouchi?" Asked a- what sounded like a young woman?  
  
"Oh he's not home until five. Do you want to leave a message?"  
  
"Yes, Could you ask him how my child is?"  
  
"Oh little Kats? He's right here. Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you give him to my husband if you asked for his sperm at a sperm bank? Is it because you ran out of money?"  
  
"What? I didn't ask for the kid, he was a mistake. I didn't want the little monster."  
  
That was where the woman slammed the phone down and leaving a distraught wife on the dial tone.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
Little Katsuya was awakened by the sound of glass shattering on the floor.  
  
Katsuya got up hastily and ran to his door to help mama pick up the pieces. When Katsuya opened the door however he heard his mama screaming at his papa.  
  
Katsuya ran down the hall and looked around the corner into the kitchen and saw a glass fly over the snack counter and shatter on the floor.  
  
Katsuya crossed the doorway to the kitchen and around the laundry basket on the other side of the snack bar only to see his papa dodging glasses and plates from mama.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw Mama going around him as if he was invisible and walked into her room.  
  
Mama came back but with a full bag of stuffed in clothes and she stomped to the doorway. She opened the door screamed one last thing and slammed the door.  
  
Papa just stood there staring at the door. When he snapped out of his daze he ran to the door and ran after her.  
  
Katsuya ran onto the porch and watched.  
  
He saw his papa hugging his weeping mama. Mama looked up at her also crying papa and whispered something in him ears. Papa just gasped as if surprised.  
  
Papa smiled and picked her up and walked up the apartment stairs leaving the clothes scattered from his wife dropping them when she tripped.  
  
Katsuya ran inside and to his room, closing the door and sat against it- listening with all he had. In the other room, Yon carried in mama and closed the door behind him with his foot.  
  
Yon walked carefully to the seats and placed Tara down upon it very gently. He leaned down and placed butterfly kissed on her face soothingly. He leaned in more and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let me take care of you, Tara."  
  
Tara just continued to cry silently as her husband got an icepack and nursed her bruise.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = (about 9 months later- GUESS WHO!)  
  
The babysitter sat at the table doing her homework. She was their neighbor and new how to take care of babies since she had three other littler siblings.  
  
Katsuya was sitting at the baby chair eat spilled dried cheerio's. Katsuya wouldn't let anyone help him in anything. He liked to learn from experience but he didn't know that.  
  
Katsuya got up and jumped off the chair after finishing with his cheerio's.  
  
He ran up to the girl. "Amanda! Come pay wit me!"  
  
Amanda just laughed, putting her pen down and picked the almost three year old into her arms. "Alright, come on munchkin."  
  
She walked into Katsuya's room and looked around. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Katsuya looked around and ran over and grabbed a thin book of one of his shelves.  
  
"Read me this!" Katsuya cheered happily. "Alright, alright."  
  
She opened the book and began to read Katsu's favorite book. 'The Monster at the End of this Book' with Grover in it. Amanda loved this book and read it hundreds of times.  
  
When Amanda finished the book she closed the book softly and placed it on the bed between them, imminently Kats picked it up. She turned to Kats and reached up behind him as he stared at the cover.  
  
Amanda tried not to smile as Kats jumped and shrieked girlishly at being tickled.  
  
Kats pouted and glared at her to which she broke out laughing. Kats just tackled her and tried to push her off the twin bed. The bars were the only thing keeping him from his goal.  
  
They stopped when they heard the keys jingling and unlocking the front door. Kats jumped up and ran to his mama and papa.  
  
He stopped himself from jumping on them by just jumping up and down to see what was in Mama's arms. It looked like it was a bundle of blankets.  
  
"Can me see?" Katsu yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Mama shushed him loudly.  
  
Amanda came up and picked Katsu up and bounced him to keep him occupied. He looked sad and shocked at how mean mama was being. She just got home from a long time of not being there.  
  
"Shh, Katsu, not so loud. Babies don't like loud noises and I'm sure that counts for your little sister." Amanda explained.  
  
"Ooo! A wittle sister!" Katsu exclaimed clapping his hands.  
  
"Shh, shh. Look." Amanda whispered as Tara leaned over to show off her to the babysitter and her husbands little monster.  
  
The baby girl was still asleep despite how much noise Katsu made. Her hair was like Tara's- red but then she opened her tired eyes and could everyone could see that the baby had a darker version of her father's blue eyes.  
  
The baby yawned as Tara told everyone her name, Shizuka. Her eye's sparkled as she saw the boy above her. She reached up silently and grabbed Katsu's outstretched hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
  
A bond already forming that was to last forever.  
  
Tara scowled as she watched this happed and just walked off with baby Shizuka in her arms saying she was going to put her in the nursery.  
  
Katsu pouted and said one word. "Shizu."  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
The years flew by and Katsu grew along with his little sister with her hand in his.  
  
But on a bight sunny day Katsu watched mama walk out of the house with bags full and started to stake them in the trunk and back seat.  
  
When she was done she called Shizuka over while papa called Katsu and placed her in a small spot in the back, just enough room for the six year old.  
  
Mama buckled her in and walked to the driver side and started the car.  
  
She was just about to go. Katsu jumped in front of the car trying to stop mama but she kept going and Katsu was barely able to get fully out of the way. Mama hit his thigh with her front lights.  
  
Katsu landed on the hard broken down asphalt of the street, clutching his already bruising thigh.  
  
Katsu looked up as he heard Shizu call out his name. "Katsu!"  
  
Katsu got up and ran after the car, he stumbled a little but kept going, trying to catch up to Shizu but it was too late and he knew it.  
  
"Shizuka!"  
  
"Katsuya!"  
  
Shizuka was facing him banging on the glass of the back window and crying her eyes out. No! Katsuya was her only brother! She loved him!  
  
Katsuya started to cry out in pain as he tripped and landed on the asphalt again, skinning all of his left arm, cheek and some of his thigh.  
  
Katsu looked up just in time to watch his only sister turn the corner and probably never come back if his mama had her way.  
  
"Shizu."  
  
Katsu was never going to stop beating himself up over this.  
  
= : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : = : : =  
  
Dove: Whatcha think?  
  
Raven: PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK FLIC HERE!!!  
  
Thank you for reading this crapy story. But then again if you want more crappiness read some of my other stories! Man! They STINK!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Yugi Mutou

Alostblackcat: Don't cry! *Pout* I know the crappiness of this story makes me wanna cry too but don't you cry!  
  
Dragonblade: Well Of COURSE I wrote more! It would be so boring and plus I got some ideas in it! ^ ^ You should be happy though, not many know about the secret I'm about to through in Jou's life! ^ ^ And Seto's too! And I've twisted Yugi's life by adding Yami his memories! ^ ^ Ops! I've said WAY too much! ^ ^ Hope to hear from you!  
  
NekoJounouchiAKAJams: *Hugs Jou* It's ok Jou Jou! Don't cry! Please! You're gonna make ME cry! Oh and Jams, don't worry Trish is going to be in here! Personally I think they meet a while later. Like ten years! ^ ^ But they're going to meet don't worry! ^ ^ SETO! That wasn't nice! You're not supposed to say that aloud! ^ ^  
  
Chapter 3~ Yugi Mutou~*~*~*  
  
A small child was curded on an empty bed with plush fluffy pillows all around him. The small critter twitched as it cracked his eyes open, only to see identical dark purple eyes above him.  
  
His mother just finished washing little Yugi's bed and his nursery. His father was on his way home from work.  
  
Kaede, Yugi's mother, peered down at her son from her side and brushed his unusual yellow bangs and pulled them behind his ear to mix with little wisps of black hair.  
  
Kaede smiled sweetly when Yugi pulled his thumb into his mouth and wrapped his other fingers around her index. She wiggled her finger lose and gently picked up the quiet little rug rat.  
  
"Tadaima! Kaede? Is our son up yet? Daddy's home." The ever-cheerful Ken Sakamoutou walked through his new house that he worked hard to get for his growing family. He stopped at the master bedroom's doorway and leaned against it with a content sigh and smirk.  
  
His strange little wife just looked up, from playing with their son by making faces, with a smile and stood up from the bed, carrying their son to his father.  
  
"Ken-kun, you're home. Yugi-chan just got up from his long nap." She said softly. She made a little face at Yugi and he giggled as he plopped his head against his mother to hide from her.  
  
Ken chuckled and carefully lifted Yugi from Kaede and held him, holding his head and rubbed their noses together.  
  
"Ken dear, I need to do the dishes- do want something to eat before I start? Oh and you need to water the sunflowers out front, I haven't gotten around to it dear."  
  
Ken smiled as he carried Yugi out of the bedroom, pulling off his tie as he went. "Please dear, I'm going to put Yugi in his pen, alright?" He said over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, dear." Kaede walked down the stairs to start dinner.  
  
Ken cocked his head at his son. Yugi simply looked up with beautiful big purple eyes. Just like his mothers. Just think- her mother hated him in high school. Him, the smart guy in a corner and her, a popular Goth.  
  
Ken smiled shaking his head and went down stairs after taking of his jacket and shirt, let only in a wife beater and work pants.  
  
He cautiously placed Yugi down in the pen half filled with puzzles and stuffed animals.  
  
Yugi looked around and then stood up only to waddle over to land on a giant panda.  
  
Ken smiled as he walked outside and to the side to get the hose. He grabbed it and tugged it along. Ken's blond hair already sticking to his forehead and his red-like eyes glowed in the sunlight.  
  
Inside Kaede was running around the kitchen making rice with veggie stew. She was finishing cutting up a few thing when she heard a loud sound from outside.  
  
She gasped backing away as she ran outside, her long black hair flowing behind her.  
  
When she threw open the door, she ran out the door in search of her husband but didn't need to go far.  
  
She stumbled back and screamed horrified at the sight in front of her as she landed backwards from tripping on the steps.  
  
Her screams were ear-piercing as she stared and cried into her hands as tear pored from her deep dark purple eyes.  
  
There, on the pathway to the sidewalk, was her husband. His red eyes looking right through her, almost as if to her very soul, glazed over with blood trails coming from the whole in the side of his head, it seemed as if his eyes were crying blood as Kaede's eyes were upon him.  
  
Yugi blinked as he stared at the wall of the crib as he listened to the cries of his mother trying to get help. He didn't understand what was happening. He just wanted mommy to stop crying.  
  
Unknown to him was that his father was killed in an act of hatred. Hatred that an American married an Asian, hatred that he had a child with her, a life with her.  
  
Kaede just stared at the body of her love as the water from the garden over flowed and crossed the pathway, snaking its way near his body. Blood dripped from the golden petals of the sunflowers that were across from the crime. All of this happened in broad daylight.  
  
When Eriko was being expected in six months.  
  
  
  
In a matter of a month Kaede moved out of the house, to forget the memories and to protect herself and Yugi, and into her father's home.  
  
She never stopped crying. She cried when she looked upon the face of Yugi and only could see her husband even though Yugi looked mostly like her. When she looked at her father memories as to why she was with him came to her and she would cry harder.  
  
For a month that's all she would do, cry.  
  
She sighed heavily as she closed the mirror to the medication cabinet and looked at herself. She then looked down at the bottles in her hands, anti- depressants.  
  
It's been five years. Five years without her husband to hold her, five years of watching Yugi grow up. Today was his first day in elementary. Yugi was in the first grade and was now six.  
  
She had Yugi's last name be her maiden name to ease the pain of saying Yugi's name thought or spoken about.  
  
She dragged her feet across the carpet of the top of the game shop, where they were living in.  
  
She frowned as she sat down heavily on the sofa in the living room. She placed the bottles on the coffee table and reached for the remote.  
  
Grandpa was out with his little friends but she didn't know when he'd be back.  
  
She flipped through the channels and settled on the news. After a while there was a story on a triple homicide. As far as everyone knew they, being a mom, dad and their little one-year-old girl were killed for being black.  
  
She clicked off the television and leaned forward and picked up her journal. It held her thoughts, feelings and works of poetry and other things. It was a black hard cover that had only two words written in neat writing.  
  
'Maple Leaf.'  
  
That's what her name meant.  
  
She opened it with another sigh. She flipped through it unit she got to her dead unborn baby girl. She had too much grief that even the baby died.  
  
She decided long ago with her husband that her name would be Eriko. It meant 'Child with a collar.' It was a strange name but that's what they wanted, unique names for their children.  
  
She wrote all about everything in her life in this little book. She turn to the last page, the very last page of her life. She picked up a pen and began to write the last thing she'll ever get to write.  
  
"Every maple leaf must fall sometime, either from the harsh wind of life or the pull of gravity that is reality. I love you Yugi. I'll watch over you if I'm allowed. Eriko, I love you too, I'll see you soon. Love Kaede Sakamoutou."  
  
She placed the book down and gently laid the pen across it. She did as she promised herself. Live long enough to fill the book, at least for the sake of Yugi know what had happened.  
  
  
  
Yugi walked in with his hands juggling his first folder for school. He sulked his way to a corner by the front door and placed his head into it as he sighed and slipped his feet out of his shoes.  
  
He dropped his folder in the process and the paper inside of it spilled across the floor. Yugi pouted as he began to clean up his mess.  
  
When he finished cleaning his mess he walked to the kitchen to get a snack. There was a folded note on the table.  
  
"Yugi- I'll be home soon- here's your snack. Love, Grandpa."  
  
Yugi smiled as he picked up his cookies and went to the fridge. He found a cup all ready pored and waiting for him to drink.  
  
He walked over to the other side of the counter and set his snack on the floor as he turned to pull out his stool.  
  
Once he pulled it out he plopped on it and ate.  
  
About ten minutes later Yugi set out to see if Mommy was up.  
  
He found her lying on the couch to what he thought she was sleeping.  
  
Then he looked at the table. There were empty bottles of medication, a houseplant on the corner and a book with a pen on top.  
  
"Mommy?" Yugi touched Kaede to wake her but she didn't wake up.  
  
Kaede was cold to the touch. Yugi shook her shoulder. He shook harder and harder and with every other minute his voice rose louder and louder trying to wait his mother.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Yugi was now hyperventilating as he started to hit his mother to try to wake her.  
  
She never woke up.  
  
Grandpa found Yugi whispering loving nonsense with his mother's head in his lap, rocking her gently, kissing her forehead, and crying heavily over his now dead mother.  
  
Grandpa walked quietly up to little Yugi and pat and rubbed his back as he tried to ease Yugi away from is dead daughter.  
  
Yugi's breath hitched and his grip tightened on his mother. Yugi whined his protest and started to kick and scream saying he was trying to wake Mommy.  
  
"Yugi- you need to let go of her, son. She's gone, she's not going to wake." Grandpa tried to convince Yugi to let go.  
  
"No! Mommy's sleeping! I need to wake her! I love her! She's ok!" Yugi squirmed harder, trying to have grandpa to give up and let him wake mommy.  
  
"She's gone and she's not coming back!" Grandpa rushed.  
  
Yugi's turned sharply and hit his grandpa, over and over on the chest, screaming that he was lying. Then all of a sudden clasped in his arms, hugging him as if he were to disappear too.  
  
Grandpa wrapped his arms around him and cooed softly saying everything is going to be all right. Slowly he pulled the sobbing Yugi away from his daughter and cradled him in he lap until finally Yugi fell asleep exhausted.  
  
  
  
Little Yugi didn't understand. He stared blankly at the floor from his seat. He hadn't moved for a while.  
  
Yugi hasn't talked to anyone for more than a few words at a time. He was just trying to grasp it all.  
  
His grandpa took the book and said that he would give it to him when he grew up.  
  
He was now at the funeral. Not that many people were there, not many even cared.  
  
He grandpa came from behind him and hugged him, turned him around. "It's okay, my boy. It's all going to be okay. Don't you worry."  
  
Yugi sobbed into his grandfather's chest and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as if he was scared that he would lose him too.  
  
Grandpa pulled back and looked Yugi into his eyes. "Let's go home now." Yugi just nodded mutely and grabbed his hand, holding it.  
  
When they got home Yugi's grandfather steered him into his room, placing him on his bed.  
  
Yugi sighed as his grandpa started to pull out his pajamas for him. "Are you hungry son?"  
  
Yugi shook his head negatively.  
  
Grandpa shook his head sadly. "Then go and wash up for bed, your pajamas are waiting."  
  
Yugi slid off his bed slowly and dragged himself to his bathroom.  
  
When he came back washed up, grandpa wasn't there anymore. His pajamas were waiting like he promised but there was something on his pillow.  
  
Yugi eyed it suspiciously as he slipped into his pajamas.  
  
He climbed into bed and looked at the golden box, there was a note on top. Yugi picked it up and read it.  
  
"To get your mind off of things and for you to remember me by- Grandpa."  
  
Yugi looked at the box again. It was a beautiful Egyptian box but Yugi didn't know that, just that it was pretty. Finally he opened the beautiful box- there were puzzle pieces in it.  
  
He smiled as he touched the edge of the box as he admired it.  
  
Slowly he carefully picked up a piece.  
  
Yugi inhaled as he stared in awe at the hypnotizing eye on its shining surface.  
  
This was special- this piece goes on last...  
  
  
  
Well chapter 3 is done... Only a lot and some odd to go! Whew! I hope you guys like this and I hope you guys get bored enough to read the whole thing! ^ ^ Or just wait till it's all up and read by character! Whatever turns you on.  
  
Oh and I want to make a huge announcement! I wish to thank my lovely and intelligent friend Dragonblade for helping me SO much in my stories! Love you girl! ^ ^  
  
Oh and I wish to thank all of you for being so patient! I REALLY appreciate it! Thank you all.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Ja ne and thank you for your time!  
  
~*~Katsuki~*~ 


End file.
